


Arch Edge

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cyberpunk, Human Experimentation, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson vive a Reichenbach, la Città Caduta.<br/>In un futuro iperspecializzato i suoi studi gli permettono di lavorare solo sullo strato più basso della popolazione, lontano dai laboratori scintillanti di aziende farmaceutiche avvolte da scandali.<br/>John vive alla giornata, disprezzando i misteri e il poco rispetto delle regole che la grande Scienza si sente in diritto di rompere. Finché non gli viene offerta la possibilità di andare a vedere di persona cosa succede in quei luoghi.<br/>Quello che troverà gli cambierà completamente la vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arch Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Bored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Bored/gifts).



> Scritta per il compleanno di Mrs Bored. Spero ti piaccia, e che finisca bene, come le storie che piacciono tanto a te <3 Grazie per avermi istruita su tutte quelle belle cose come OmegaVerse, etc., etc...  
> 

John Watson era ormai in pensione. Non volontaria, però.  
Da quando era stato caldamente invitato al ritiro, aveva appeso il fucile al plasma al chiodo, per accogliere a piene mani il suo kit di primo soccorso. Non era un uomo che riusciva a rimanere con le mani in mano troppo a lungo, John.  
Grazie al cielo, il medico era un lavoro abbastanza ambito a Reichenbach, la Città Caduta.  
Tossici che avevano preso una dose di troppo, visioni di alieni ad ogni angolo, tant'è che anche il Governo, così distante dai cittadini, era quasi pronto ad ammetterne la pubblica esistenza.  
_Sarebbe ora, è il 2089, vogliono aspettare il ventitreesimo secolo?_  
Ma nel frattempo, John era ancora costretto a imbottire di psicofarmaci quei disgraziati che raccontavano la loro esperienza del terzo tipo.  
Eccolo qui, il suo lavoro di medico. Dopare gente sconvolta ma sincera e salvare dall'overdose dei ragazzi che non facevano altro che drogarsi. Se solo avesse avuto un Master in più, avrebbe potuto avere accesso alle alte cliniche private, dove si faceva veramente medicina, e secondo le voci che giravano, anche di più.  
Fu un vecchio collega di John ad avvertirlo del disastro avvenuto a Baker Street, una delle cliniche più famose e potenti della città. John a stento riusciva a crederci.  
"Ed è _fuggito_? Da quando un esperimento di ingegneria genetica riesce a farla in barba ai controlli?"  
Mike Stamford annuì dando un morso al suo hamburger. "Lo hanno inseguito per più di trenta piani di edificio, poi è scomparso nel nulla. Non sono riusciti a trovarlo neppure con gli scanner. Oh, ti stai riferendo al _protocollo Apeiron_ , quello che impedisce ai laboratori di ricerca di creare una creatura che abbia un QI superiore agli 80, mmh? Bè, dimenticalo. A Baker Street non l'hanno mai seguito. In realtà non hanno mai seguito alcun regolamento."  
John si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, sconvolto. La sua vita, per quanto vuota d'adrenalina, era quanto meno nel pieno rispetto della legge. Non sarebbe riuscito a perdonarsi quel continuo scavalcare le leggi delle grosse industrie. Non nel lavoro di medico, dalle implicazioni etiche _così importanti_.  
"Quindi abbiamo una creatura modificata geneticamente, probabilmente molto più intelligente di noi, che vaga per il palazzo di BS? Fantastico."  
Sospirò pesantemente, scuotendo la testa bionda. Mike lasciò un risolino, per poi tapparsi la bocca con un nuovo boccone di hamburger. Sembrava voler trattenere una grande rivelazione, e John alzò un sopracciglio, curioso.  
Mike prese il respiro per iniziare a parlare, ma gli andò di traverso il boccone. Fece un paio di colpi di tosse, poi, rimessosi a posto gli occhiali, sussurrò con gli occhi in lacrime: "Mi hanno chiesto di trovare uomini per la prossima ricerca a tappeto nel palazzo. Se consigliassi te, non ci sarebbero obiezioni da parte loro."

 

John non era certo di aver fatto la cosa giusta. Di certo, però, era la scelta perfetta se voleva soddisfare la sua curiosità. E di curiosità ne aveva tanta, John Watson. Come la voglia di riprendere in mano il suo fucile al plasma, che ogni volta che carezzava, nel suo appartamentino al centoventesimo piano, gli dava i brividi con i ricordi delle battaglie vissute.  
Ora, vestito con una tuta _Dreadnaught_ , si aggirava insieme ad un piccolo corpo di uomini per i laboratori di Baker Street, un visore a infrarossi a mostrargli la strada. I laboratori erano bui, i tavoli rilucevano bianchi alla poca luce presente. Nessun movimento, nessun suono.  
John respirava pesantemente nella sua maschera antigas, e non capiva perché il comandante dell'operazione avesse obbligato tutti a indossare un armamentario che neppure in una guerra chimica avrebbero usato. Di certo, ora sarebbe potuta cadere una bomba nucleare e lui sarebbe sopravvissuto da tanto era bardato.  
Un suono negli auricolari attirò la sua attenzione.  
"Qui Hound Uno, ci sparpagliamo. Hound due, con me. Hound tre, tu vai con Hound quattro al piano superiore. Hound cinque e sei, insieme due piani sopra questo."  
John era il numero cinque, e seguì il soldato e gli altri due al piano successivo, per poi salire ancora di uno. Stessa identica scena dei due piani inferiori, metri e metri quadrati di tavoli bianchi e strumentazione medica. Mentre l'altro esplorava la zona est, John andò in quella opposta, studiando con poca attenzione i vari strumenti poggiati sui banconi. La sua attenzione venne attirata da un grosso calcolatore contro un muro, e con difficoltà ne lesse la marca e la denominazione.  
"Cosa se ne fanno di uno strumento che applica i frattali ai modelli del DNA? Calcolano le evoluzioni del DNA nel tempo…?"  
Chiese a bassa voce, facendo scorrere due dita sulla superficie metallica dello strumento. I guanti incapparono in una lavagnetta di plastica, in cui erano scritte formule troppo complesse anche per lui. Accanto all'ultima riga, però, c'era un _OK_ cerchiato di blu, e la scritta _modello evolutivo 221b_.  
John deglutì, sentendo uno spiacevole brivido alla spina dorsale. Si sentiva in un film di fantascienza, di quelli vecchi di cento anni che a lui piacevano tanto.  
Diede le spalle al calcolatore, conscio di aver perso anche troppo tempo. Quello che vide, però, non era ciò che si aspettava. Il calcio del fucile lo colpì all'orecchio sinistro senza dargli il tempo di reagire, facendolo cadere a terra, il labirinto completamente fuori uso.  
Lasciò un gemito dolorante, mentre il mondo girava senza fermarsi attorno a lui, sentì quasi la nausea salirgli in gola. O era l'atmosfera di quel posto a fargli quell'effetto?  
Il visore a infrarossi delineò la bocca del fucile laser vicino al suo viso, e le orecchie rallentate sentirono un eco della sicura dell'arma tolta. John avrebbe voluto vedere il suo aggressore, almeno sapere chi maledire, una volta dall'altra parte. Era pronto al colpo, ma quello non partì. In compenso, qualcosa sbalzò via dalla visuale di John fucile, nemico e anche parecchi tavoli. A fatica si tirò sui gomiti, girando velocemente la testa per guardarsi attorno e vedere cosa era successo. Hound quattro teneva in mano un'arma dall'intelaiatura possente, che John riconobbe subito come quello che la polizia chiamava _Thypoon_ , un aggeggio molto usato durante le sommosse cittadine: con un'intensità regolabile, mandava bombe d'aria addosso ai civili, allontanandoli e facendoli cadere senza far loro del male. Di certo, quella era la prima volta che ne vedeva uno alla massima potenza.  
Rimase per un po' a bocca aperta a guardare il… Collega? Amico? Nemico? Senza aprire bocca, per poi cercare di alzarsi in piedi, lasciando ancora un gemito di fastidio.  
"Uh, grazie, Hound quattro. Hound sei mi ha colpito senza spiegazione apparente… Sto iniziando a pensare che qua ci sia qualcosa di fottutamente losco, in questa operazione."  
Una voce profonda e sicura rispose al suo auricolare.  
"Hai sottolineato l'ovvio, ma credo che tu lo sapessi già. Quell'uomo era un infiltrato, avrebbe ucciso te e tutti i tuoi compagni, per poi far addossare la colpa a 221b."  
John rimase per un attimo in silenzio, per poi alzare il braccio, incerto, come se volesse fare una domanda. Si girò verso il suo aggressore, che era steso a terra, coperto da un'intera libreria di pesanti volumi medici. Poi tornò a guardare Hound quattro. Stava per ringraziarlo, quando gli venne in mente una cosa che non poteva quadrare.  
"Come fai a sapere che il fuggitivo è chiamato così? 221b è un modello evolutivo che Baker Street ha sviluppato… E l'ho scoperto io adesso! Cosa… Cosa vuol dire che il fuggitivo è 221b? Dovrei credere che sia un progetto d'ingegneria genetica di qualche stadio più avanzato di noi?"  
Chiese nervoso, stringendo la mano sinistra sull'impugnatura della sua _Principio Lei_ , il fucile al plasma a cui tante volte aveva affidato la vita.  
Hound quattro rimase immobile, per poi abbassare il _Typhoon_ e attivare lo scanner premendo sul visore a infrarossi.  
"Dobbiamo fuggire. Gli ascensori sono fuori uso, dovremo usare le scale." Disse soltanto, rinfoderando l'arma al fianco. Senza aspettarlo s'incamminò velocemente verso la tromba delle scale. John incespicò per i primi passi, poi riprese stabilità e gli corse dietro.  
Quando furono entrambi affiancati, Hound quattro riprese la parola. Scavalcava i gradini con grande velocità, sembrava non sentire la pesantezza di quella dannata tuta.  
"Dalla tua ignoranza, direi che non vi hanno detto tutto."  
Riprese il discorso, mentre si districava nella complessa planimetria dell'edificio. John lo seguiva, ogni tanto guardandosi indietro per assicurarsi di non ricevere altre brutte sorprese.  
"No, ma non mi sorprende. La Baker Street è molto attenta a non far trapelare nulla. Con gli hacker che girano al giorno d'oggi, è rimasta comunque una delle case farmaceutiche e di ricerca più brave mantenere i propri segreti. Per fortuna non ho le carte necessarie per lavorare qui, questo posto è così pieno di… Intrighi che mi fanno solo vomitare."  
Disse senza pensarci, il tono sdegnoso nella voce. L'altro si fermò di colpo, facendo sbattere John contro la sua schiena. Quando Hound quattro si girò, John poté sentire il suo sorriso fin da sopra la maschera antigas.  
"Sei un medico." Disse con tono vittorioso.  
John alzò appena le spalle. "Faccio primo soccorso."  
"Un medico militare." Disse lui, allargando -John ne era certo- ancor più il sorriso.  
"Sì… Sì, lo sono. In pensione, però. Non faccio più il militare da…"  
"Da quando hai ricevuto un colpo laser alla gamba, che ti ha quasi tranciato via due muscoli. Ti hanno ricucito alla perfezione, e la gamba non ha più problemi, ma hai sviluppato uno stress post-traumatico condito di dolore psicosomatico e ti hanno congedato dall'esercito."  
John rimase a bocca aperta. Per fortuna la maschera antigas gli impediva di sembrare troppo un idiota.  
"Io… Incredibile. Come lo sai? Stupefacente. Mike mi ha inserito nel database con un alias, tu… Non potevi sapere queste cose."  
Hound quattro abbassò le palpebre, in un'espressione di ovvietà mista ad evidente soddisfazione per le adulazioni.  
"Quando l'infiltrato stava per colpirti con il laser, la tua gamba ha iniziato a tremare e si è irrigidita. Non hai potuto sferrargli un calcio perché non riuscivi a muoverla, vero? Però quando mi hai rincorso non avevi più alcun problema."  
John rimase incantato ad osservare gli occhi dell'uomo, visibili appena attraverso il visore. Erano affilati, come quelli di un gatto, ma non sapeva dirne il colore esatto, attraverso le lenti rosse. Di certo erano chiari, forse azzurri.  
"Fantastico. Io… Io non so cosa dire, sembra che tu abbia letto tutta la mia biografia, sai di me più di… Più della mia psicanalista, più di m… Complimenti."  
Buttò fuori il fiato tutto in un colpo. Quell'uomo era straordinario, che fortunati che erano, quelli di Baker Street, a poter avere un soldato simile al loro servizio. Come potevano non aver ancora trovato il fuggitivo con un elemento simile a loro disposizione? Non se ne capacitava.  
Hound quattro sorrise ancora, prima di girarsi e aprire una finestra che dava sulla città. Era notte, e i palazzi erano illuminati, le auto scorrevano veloci sulle varie corsie aeree. Tirava un vento molto forte. John lanciò un'occhiata, e si tirò subito indietro con un verso di sorpresa.  
"Credevo fossimo molto più in basso." Commentò.  
L'uomo tirò fuori una fune militare molto elastica, e se la passò attorno alla vita, per poi passarla anche attorno a quella di John, facendo premere la sua schiena corazzata contro il suo petto. John girò la testa, sorpreso, guardando la corda e l'improvvisa vicinanza anche un po' troppo intima con Hound quattro.  
"Cosa fai?!" Chiese, preoccupato. Il militare strinse bene la fune elastica, legandoli uno contro l'altro. "Saltiamo." Disse con semplicità. John strabuzzò gli occhi.  
"Saltare?! Saranno quarantacinque piani, abbiamo due corsie aeree sotto di noi, verremo tranciati, se non investiti! E non ne capisco il senso, perché dovremmo saltare, possiamo tornare giù e uscire dalla porta, no?!"  
Il proiettile che si conficcò nel muro accanto a lui lo fece trasalire. Hound quattro approfittò della sua distrazione per fargli perdere l'equilibrio con un colpo di reni. Poco dopo, erano in caduta libera. John avrebbe voluto urlare, era sicuro che non sarebbe riuscito a respirare, vista la velocità di discesa. Fu una gradita sorpresa notare che la maschera che indossava gli permetteva invece di respirare con molta più facilità di quello che immaginava, ma ciò non rese comunque meno nero il suo umore. Era semplicemente troppo terrorizzato per poter anche solo gridare. Lanciarsi giù da un palazzo, con tutte le macchine che si potevano incontrare… Qualche folle aveva provato, ed ora non era diverso da marmellata. Fu con la lucidità del panico che si accorse di non avere neppure un paracadute.  
Sentì la gola sbloccarsi. Quanto meno, avrebbe potuto morire gridando, adesso. Ma Hound quattro, sopra di lui, sembrava avere piani diversi.  
La prima cosa che John sentì fu un botto assordante. La seconda, il proprio corpo sbalzato dolorosamente verso l'alto, e la terza il rumore di ricarica tipico del _Thypoon_.  
John alzò la testa, cercando di vedere il compagno. Riuscì a vedere solo una maschera antigas nera, e la velocità attorno a loro che diminuiva.  
_Stiamo cavalcando il vento usando un Thypoon. Siamo volando._  
Non riusciva a pensare ad altro, mentre Hound quattro sfruttava abilmente il rinculo dell'arma per galleggiare nell'aria, dirigendosi a singhiozzo sopra una corsia aerea.  
"Oh, no." Commentò John, vedendo arrivare un aerobus di linea, dal tetto arancione largo e piatto.  
Lo sentì ancora sorridere, e con un ultimo colpo si spostarono proprio sopra la traiettoria del bus. In poche frazioni di secondo, la fune che li teneva legati si ritrasse completamente, e John si ritrovò in caduta libera, tre metri a dividerlo dall'impatto con l'aerobus. Due. Uno.  
Le corazze _Dreadnaught_ si schiantarono contro il tetto metallico, facendoli rotolare per qualche metro sopra il mezzo. John rimase a pancia in su, le mani sul ventre, a cercare di recuperare fiato, mentre il cielo azzurro sopra di lui scorreva veloce. Deglutì, aveva bisogno di respirare normalmente. Si tolse dal volto tutta quella plastica, per poi poggiare nuovamente il capo contro la lamiera, esausto. Solo dopo qualche secondo girò su la testa, cercando l'altro militare. Hound quattro aveva perso il casco, mostrando i capelli neri agitati dal vento. Anche lui si era tolto il visore e la maschera antigas, rivelando il volto pallido dagli zigomi affilati e quegli occhi da felino dal colore indefinibile.  
_Non è possibile_.  
John rimase a bocca aperta, a guardarlo per un po'. Non c'era alcun dubbio, quell'uomo era l'esperimento che stavano cercando. Era il fuggitivo, il…  
"Sì, sono 221b. Mi dispiace averti ingannato, ma era necessario per la fuga."  
Gli aveva letto sul volto cosa stava pensando. Si accorse di avere la bocca aperta già da un po', così serrò le mascelle, deglutendo. Aveva avuto modo di vedere solo un paio foto dell'uomo che dovevano catturare, ed erano un primo piano molto nitido, una foto frontale ed una laterale, tipiche del carcere.  
_O del laboratorio._  
Pensò John con sprezzo, osservando i tratti così particolari dell'alto. Aveva un che di regale, di impietoso, negli occhi. Senza controllare il flusso dei propri pensieri, si ritrovò a pensare che fosse davvero bellissimo.  
L'uomo si avvicinò a lui, e gli porse la mano guantata per aiutarlo a rialzarsi. John guardò la sua mano per un paio di secondi e poi allungò la propria, afferrandola.  
221b aveva una presa salda, e lo tirò su quasi di peso, prendendo alla sprovvista John. Non si sarebbe aspettato tanta forza. L'uomo gli fece un sorrisetto piegando appena le labbra sottili, quando il capo del soldato fu vicino a lui.  
"Devo dedurre che il tuo disprezzo per le azioni di Baker Street ti impediranno di rispedirmi da loro?"  
Chiese con un voce profonda e sussurrata in un modo che fece tremare il corpo di John. Lui si staccò da lui, bisognoso di calmarsi, e annuì, girando lo sguardo sui palazzi che sfrecciavano davanti ai suoi occhi. Oh, molto meglio.  
"Era _ovvio_ che non ti avrei riportato da quei pazzi! Hanno sparato anche a me, mi avranno creduto un tuo complice, o..-"  
Il tono piatto e duro dell'uomo lo bloccò con le parole in gola.

"Hanno messo una taglia sulla mia testa. Una taglia slegata dall'infiltrato, e che risolverebbe i suoi problemi economici." Lanciò un'occhiata al suo volto stanco, e nuovamente alla sua gamba sinistra. "E anche quelli psicologici. Basterebbero per mandarla da un terapista."  
Era un test. Chissà se il pesce avrebbe abboccato all'amo. Osservò attentamente l'altro scuotere la testa, e guardarlo con occhi pieni di orgoglio e amor proprio.  
"Non venderei nessuno per niente al mondo, Mister. Non so come diavolo fai a… A sapere… _Cosa_ mi serve… Ma non ho mai abbandonato nessuno, e non lo farò con te!"  
C'era rabbia nella sua affermazione, come se l'amo non solo non avesse fatto presa, ma avesse anche offeso il pesce. 221b sentì le proprie pupille dilatarsi. Quell'uomo non stava facendo distinzioni tra lui e la gente comune, non lo stava trattando da esperimento, da _mostro_. Era… Una piacevole sorpresa.  
Allargò un altro sorriso, senza staccare gli occhi dal volto del soldato. Avevano qualcosa di simile a… Un sentimento mai conosciuto, ed era rivolto a lui, nient'altro che a lui. Era quella la fedeltà di cui parlava l' _altro_?  
L'uomo si tolse un guanto, e allungò una mano, tenuta aperta e tesa. "Comunque io sono John Watson, piacere." 221b alzò un sopracciglio, osservando la sua mano con aria scettica. John fece uno sbuffo e roteò gli occhi, agitando appena il polso. "Si risponde _piacere, io sono taldeitali_ , di norma. Non te l'hanno insegnato?" Chiese alzando un sopracciglio, come se la cosa fosse assolutamente anomala. L'altro incrociò le braccia, offeso.  
"I miei creatori erano più occupati a mettere a punto una creatura adatta ai loro obiettivo, non a insegnarmi le buone maniere umane." Borbottò.  
John scosse la testa di nuovo, i ciuffi di capelli biondi che gli finivano ogni tanto negli occhi per l'aria.  
"Ma i protocolli per l'ingegneria genetica impongono ai ricercatori di dare un'educazione agli esperimenti e far crescere in loro una coscienza di sé pari a quella di un umano!"  
_Puro e ingenuo John Watson, che non immagina minimamente quanto queste cosiddette "porcherie" siano più orribili di ciò che pensa._  
"Ti hanno dato almeno un nome, vero?"  
La domanda lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri, come se li avesse fatti esplodere come una bolla di sapone. Aprì la bocca, ma si accorse di non avere un nome da dire.  
_"Non ci daranno mai un nome. Dovremo prendercelo da noi, con la forza."_  
"No, io…-" "Oh, la fermata. Dobbiamo scendere qui, forza."  
221b si morse le labbra, mentre John correva verso il portellone dell'aerobus, scivolando giù da esso mentre si stava sollevando lentamente, come se fosse stato uno scivolo. Una volta a terra si girò a guardarlo, e alzò una mano come per invitarlo a scendere. 221b camminò fino ai bordi del veicolo, rimanendo ad osservare l'uomo a terra. Aveva fatto troppo lentamente, e ora una fiumana stava uscendo dal mezzo, impedendogli la discesa. John si mise ai lati dell'aereofermata, cercando di non essere notato troppo. In effetti, quella tuta _Dreadnaught_ e le ginocchiere lo rendevano molto simile ad un poliziotto urbano in procinto di assaltare un covo di vandali. Qualcuno lo squadrò, ma non ci fece troppo caso.  
Si sarebbe potuto fidare di lui? Affidare la propria libertà a quell'uomo, a John Watson? Lo aveva sfruttato per fuggire dai laboratori, ma non aveva considerato la possibilità di… Averlo dalla propria parte. Pensò mestamente che quello era un ragionamento tipico da quello, e lui non voleva somigliare per nulla, a _quello_. La parola _fidarsi_ suonava più genuina, ma allo stesso tempo lo faceva sentire nudo. 221b non aveva mai concesso la sua fiducia a nessuno, nei lunghi anni di crescita accelerata all'interno dei laboratori. Quell'ometto biondo e più basso, dall'aria così ordinaria e imperfetta, lo avrebbe potuto aiutare? Si accorse che l'oggetto della sua disputa interiore gli stava gridando di saltare. La gente aveva smesso di uscire dal veicolo, e il portellone stava lentamente riabbassandosi. 221b sbatté un po' gli occhi, poi si lasciò scivolare sulla lastra metallica, frenandosi con i piedi una volta sul cemento, e tirandosi in piedi con un colpetto di reni.  
Con quell'azione aveva appena affidato la sua vita a John Watson, ex medico militare. E lui neppure lo sapeva.

"Da questa parte."  
John si districò per i corridoi dell'enorme palazzo in cui erano entrati. Alla Città Caduta, i quartieri erano i palazzi interi, così enormi che ognuno di loro aveva una propria aereofermata e una vita propria. Come una metropoli su più livelli, il Bad Messiah era un vero proprio concentrato di multiculturalità. Proprio vicino alla fermata, era il piano dei vietnamiti, spesso accampati fuori dai loro appartamenti a chiacchierare nella loro lingua incomprensibile. John attraversò velocemente i corridoi, andando a prendere l'ascensore insieme ad un nutrito gruppo di persone. Ogni tanto si lanciava occhiate indietro, e quando notava il nero della corazza _Dreadnaught_ o gli occhi innaturali dell'altro tornava a fare strada, più tranquillo. Nel grande ascensore erano più di venticinque, ma i capelli neri scomposti per la troppa permanenza sotto il casco erano perfettamente riconoscibili tra tutte quelle teste. Quando uscirono, diciotto piani più in alto, tornarono a camminare affiancati.  
"Stai attento, qui. Questo pianerottolo è abitato dai giapponesi, e ogni tanto ci sono risse con i coreani del piano di sopra. Non ti dico quando arrivano i cinesi. Ogni tanto temo di vivere in mezzo a dei criminali."  
221b si guardò attorno con aria annoiata, tenendo un'andatura veloce per non perdere il passo con John.  
"Ci vivi. Appartengono tutti al clan Masamune, uno dei gruppi di Yakuza meglio piazzati nel mercato nero dei video porno."  
John alzò le spalle, prendendo un bel respiro e alzando le sopracciglia. "Ecco perché l'affitto costava così poco."  
Dopo un paio di svolte, John si fermò davanti ad una porta che sarebbe stata dall'aria anonima, se non avesse avuto una scritta rossa fatta con lo spray, recante la parola _Muramasa_. Mentre il medico digitava il codice d'accesso sulla piccola tastiera sulla porta, 221b si prese qualche secondo per osservare la scritta con aria critica. John girò appena la testa, notando lo sguardo indagatore dell'altro. Premette l'ultimo tasto sulla tastiera, e la porta si aprì con un suono elettronico.  
"Oh, non farci caso. Me l'ha scritta un ragazzino del piano dopo averlo operato per una appendicite fulminante. Credo sia una specie di ringraziamento… O qualcosa del genere."  
Mentre parlava, John entrò in casa, avvicinandosi al divano e iniziando subito a slacciarsi i vari ganci che chiudevano la sua _Dreadnaught_. La figura alta dell'uomo si fermò sull'ingresso, mentre la porta si chiudeva dietro di lui con un _click_. John immaginò che l'altro stesse esplorando la stanza, in fin dei conti quello sarebbe stata la loro base finché non avrebbero deciso il da farsi. Quando emise un gemito di soddisfazione per la tuta finalmente aperta, avrebbe giurato di sentire gli occhi dell'altro puntati su di sé. Ma quando si era girato a guardare, stava già guardando altrove, probabilmente la base per il suo fucile al plasma, unico soprammobile in tutto il monolocale.  
" _Principio Lei_ , una bella arma, per quanto i vecchi proiettili siano ancora molto utili." John abbozzò un sorriso, andando a posare l'arma sulla base, lasciandola ricaricare. Subito quella si illuminò di una lieve tonalità blu. "Preferisci usare i guanti di velluto, come il _Thypoon_ , tu?" L'altro alzò un sopracciglio con aria scettica.  
"Ha servito al suo scopo. E' uno strumento, non ci sono affezionato. Per quanto non sia mia prerogativa uccidere, mi piacerebbe molto mettere le mani sopra una _Rosen Kreutz_."  
John aprì di più il sorriso e aggrottò la fronte, in un'espressione incredula. "Una pistola ad alta pressione? Per fortuna che non vorresti uccidere, altrimenti di cosa ti saresti armato, di un _Battle Freak_?"  
Sul volto dell'esperimento si aprì un sorriso misterioso, che John non riuscì a capire. Con la velocità di un battito di ciglia, 221b aveva già spostato la sua attenzione al mobilio della casa, sul quale non risparmiò commenti.  
"Dato che dovrò restare nascosto qui a lungo, dovrò assolutamente avere un accesso alla rete. Com'è la copertura qui?" Il medico alzò la testa al soffitto, dal quale provenivano voci concitate in una lingua asiatica, probabilmente giapponese.  
"Ottimale, ma i vicini hanno settato tutto nella loro lingua, ed io non so quale sia la password." Il volume delle voci aumentò, includendo anche qualche piatto rotto. John strinse le labbra e abbassò il mento, guardando l'unico divano che avevano.  
"Bisognerà andare a chiederglielo, temo."

221b non aveva mai avuto molti contatti umani. Quei pochi di cui aveva fatto esperienza consistevano in asettici esperimenti con il personale medico e _lui_ , che di umano aveva ben poco. Quando aveva annunciato a John che sarebbe andato lui a parlare coi vicini molesti, il medico si era inizialmente opposto. Avrebbe dovuto andarci lui, aveva detto, anche se ammetteva che le sue possibilità di successo erano molto vicine allo zero. Quindi 221b, poiché _doveva_ avere accesso alla rete, aveva deciso di chiedere di persona. Mentre saliva le scale che conducevano ad un altro grappolo di appartamenti, ripensava al loro arrivo in casa. Non si era aspettato una casa principesca, anzi, si era ritrovato a sorridere nel vedere come le sue prospettive si erano avverate. Non avendo molto denaro con il quale mantenersi, John aveva scelto un appartamento sottoprezzo affittandolo, incautamente, nel bel mezzo di un covo di criminali. Nonostante quel fatto rendesse quella casa particolarmente adatta alla situazione -era improbabile che Baker Street sarebbe riuscita a risalire a lui, confidando nei distorsori di rete che la Yakuza sicuramente aveva- si chiedeva come aveva fatto John a vivere più o meno civilmente in un agglomerato composto al novantanove virgola nove per cento da mafiosi. Forse il suo status di medico, e un fucile al plasma carico, avevano convinto i giapponesi a stargli alla larga.  
Per quel che riguardava l'arredamento, gli aveva comunicato una grande tristezza. Abituato a sua volta a vivere in ambienti spogli, quella casa minimalista, priva di ogni oggetto superfluo, lo aveva fatto sentire nuovamente intrappolato. Ignorava il perché John sembrava essersene accorto, ma l'uomo gli aveva detto subito di sedersi sul divano e gli aveva dato una coperta morbida. 221b si era raggomitolato subito sotto di essa, mentre con occhi verdi seguiva i movimenti di un uomo che non indossava un camice bianco, ma un maglione color panna. In pochi minuti gli aveva preparato una tazza, e tornando da lui gliela aveva offerta. Ci aveva guardato dentro, e aveva visto vapore e un liquido scuro, profumato. John gli aveva spiegato che si chiamava tè, e che era buono da bere caldo con i biscotti.  
Senza neanche accorgersene, il senso di ansia era passato, e si era ritrovato a mangiare biscotti e bere tè con un silenzioso entusiasmo. Sapeva che John lo stava guardando, e sapeva che lo stava facendo con un sorriso paterno sulle labbra. Poi, era arrivato il momento. John gli aveva chiesto nuovamente il suo nome, e lui aveva risposto con tono appena velato da un sentimento che non avrebbe dovuto esserci -perché la vergogna?- aveva ammesso che non ne aveva alcuno, se non la sua denominazione da cartella clinica, ovvero 221b. La reazione di John lo aveva sorpreso sopra ogni altra cosa. Indignato dal fatto, aveva deciso seduta stante che gliene avrebbe dato lui uno. Lui aveva sbattuto le palpebre, e aveva ricevuto tra le mani una parola, che sentiva un bene prezioso sopra ogni altra cosa.  
_Hai visto? Mi hanno dato un nome. Me lo ha dato John. Non un John qualunque, ma il mio John. Mi ha dato un nome tutto mio._  
Con finalmente un sorriso sulle labbra, bussò alla porta di un appartamento. Quando la porta si aprì, alzò il mento, orgoglioso.  
"Sherlock Holmes. Sono qui per conto di John Watson, il vostro inquilino del piano di sotto. Posso?"


End file.
